CaT's Alien Art Shop
NOTICE: CaT's Alien Art Shop has been merged into CaT's Art Emporium! Please direct any future requests to the new page. ---- Hello everyone, and welcome to Cat's Alien Art Shop! This shop is all aliens, all the time, because I'm too lazy to draw most other things. Want to know how it works? Just read on! NOTICE: Due to recent events, the rules of this service have been updated. Please read through them before placing an order. How to order If you would like your alien drawn, just leave a comment on this page listing things like: *The alien's shape *The alien's color scheme *Location of the trix symbol (If applicable) *Any details not listed above If you order an alien without providing a sufficient description, I cannot promise an accurate representation. Accepted Requests *Remaining Mig X Roster for Migster7 **Rockhard **Hellfire **Magtallic **Eelectric **Gargoyell **Stopwatch *Chemarro for Alanomaly *Quantum for Ultra3000 Completed Works Though two early commissions had been completed, those are from an earlier point in the art shop's existence, and no longer accurately portray the quality of a request. If you still wish to view them, direct links are in the comments section. GeminiBTEU.png|Gemini for Greenwatchandabluebox Gemini2.png|Gemini (Clothes Change) for Greenwatchandabluebox Diamondares.png|Diamond Ares for Reo 54 Flashback.png|Flashback for Reo 54 Faust C10.png|Faust for Greenwatchandabluebox Faust BTEU.png|Faust for Greenwatchandabluebox 1993-97 Pontiac Firebird.jpg|Azkiar for Greenwatchandabluebox (Not actually a request, I was just screwing around.) Azkiar.png|Azkiar for Greenwatchandabluebox Planetesimal.png|Planetesimal for PokeRob Planetesimal recolor.png|Planetesimal (Blue) for PokeRob Alienxiii.png|III for Ultra3000 Thisishalloween.png|This Is Halloween for Greenwatchandabluebox Facade.png|Façade for Ultra3000 NightchainRe.png|Nightchain for PokeRob Nightchain recolor.png|Nightchain (Blue) for PokeRob DittoRe.png|Tuxedo Ditto for Ultra3000 Dittochef.png|Chef Ditto for Ultra3000 PolterGeist.png|PolterGeist for Greenwatchandabluebox Vaccine Gestalt.png|Vaccine (Gestalt Form) for Ultra3000 Vaccine Healing.png|Vaccine (Healing Form) for Ultra3000 Vaccine infecting.png|Vaccine (Infecting Form) for Ultra3000 Ganglione.png|Ganglione for PokeRob Ganglione recolor.png|Ganglione (Blue) for PokeRob Caeser PT8.png|Caeser PT8 for PokeRob Dimvapour.png|Dimvapour for PokeRob Dimvapour blue.png|Dimvapour (Blue) for PokeRob Nevermore.png|Nevermore for Greenwatchandabluebox Ember.png|Ember for The Awesome Jack Ghostfreak 2030.png|Ghostfreak 2030 for Ultra3000 Ghostfreak 1.png|Ghostfreak 1 for Ultra3000 Zarathos.png|Zarathos for Ultra3000 Porquillpine.png|Porquillpine for UltiVerse MagneloadCaT.png|Magneload for PokeRob Glaice.png|Glacias for Ben10fan3 Unboundupgrade.png|Unbound Upgrade for TheThreeEds21 Bloodstrike.png|Bloodstrike for Ultra3000 Striker.png|Striker for PokeRob Unnamed.png|Un-Named (Deadpool Outfit) for Alanomaly AlienΙΓ.png|Alien ΙΓ for Ultra3000 Parawell.png|ParaWell for Greenwatchandabluebox Parawell2.png|ParaWell for Greenwatchandabluebox (Alt. Colors) Allygator.png|AllyGator for Ben10fan3 Shroud.png|Shroud for Ultra3000 UnnamedAllen.png|Unnamed Alien for PokeRob MaltruenceRe.png|Maltruence for Ultra3000 KRUltra.png|Ultima for Yoponot Ringmaster.png|Ringmaster for Ultra3000 ScorchnetA.png|Scorchnet for Alanomaly Hardback.png|Hardback for Aaronbill3 MetashiftRe.png|Metashift for Ultra3000 Bolt.png|Bolt for Brywarrior YopsGemsona.png|Turquoise for Yoponot Windy-Hindy Ry-23.png|Time Warp for Ben10Omniverse10 Living Laser.png|Living Laser for Migster7 EraserheadRe.png|Eraserhead for PokeRob PlutoniumRe.png|Plutonium for PokeRob Dementia.png|Dementia for PokeRob GlitchRe.png|Glitch for UltiVerse Fright Height.png|Fright Height for Migster7 Momentum.png|Momentum for Migster7 ShortcutRe.png|Shortcut for PrimalFan Frostbyt.png|Frostbyt for Migster7 Rules By requesting an alien, you thereby agree to all below terms and conditions, which may be changed at any time by ChromastoneandTabby. #The requested item must actually be used for something when it's completed. Pointless requests waste everyone's time. ##To facilitate this rule, everything you request must have a page before you request it. #SHOW YOUR WORK. I can reject any request for any reason, but the most common reason for rejection is simply the feeling of putting more work into your creation than you have. People tend to either underestimate or just not think about how much time goes into making these things, and since I'm doing them for free, I have very little patience to put up with freeloaders. #Trashpost requests will be ignored. Always. #Bugging me about requests will not help. This works on a "three strikes you're out" basis; if you bug me three times collectively about anything at all, you will be banned from the shop. #You acknowledge that the requested picture was created by ChromastoneandTabby. #You acknowledge that the requested picture is a free service run by a real person with a real life, and that your picture does not take priority over life events. #Just don't be a jerk dude, come on. Category:Aliens Category:Art Services